A Song to Capture You
by kiriHa1367
Summary: I hate hunters. It was the concept that took my most important person to me. I wonder if that will change because I met you. (This is a KurapikaxOC and this time I tried making a story with an OC who is not a Kuruta member and is not Neon nor is not Leorio. Hopefully it will turn out good!)
1. 01 Height Matters

**A Song to Capture You**

 _kiriHa1367_

 **DISCLAIMER.** Hunter x Hunter can never be mine. Aww. That's too bad. Original characters belong to Togashi-sensee. *salutes for sensee* Plot belongs to me. *good job sign to me* By the way, this fanfiction was written based on the 1999 series of HxH.

 **CHAPTER 01.** _**Height matters**_

67

That's the number I pinned on my shirt. As soon as I finished sticking the number in place, I walked around and see if I can find a place to lounge while I'm waiting. I still have more or less 24 hours before the Hunter Examination starts.

"Hey there!"

A fat old guy approached me carrying an armful of canned sodas.

 _Definitely up to no good._

"I'm Tonpa!" He introduced himself. "I'm kind of a veteran here. Took and failed 35 times. Haha! Here! Have a drink! You're definitely thirsty! It's a long travel to get here!" He was trying to hand me a can. I looked at him carefully.

 _He's lying._

"What's the problem? Don't you like orange soda? Oh, I have a different flavor here if you want!" He said after he noticed that I was not responding to him. I didn't wait for him any longer and walked away.

I heard him yelling over about what's my problem and such. I continued ignoring him and searched for a quiet spot to rest. I pulled down my cap to cover my eyes and catch some rest.

* * *

I fell asleep before I even noticed it. When I opened my eyes again, the number of applicants had increased a lot. I stretched out a bit and pulled a small box of doughnuts from my bag.

"My name is Gon!"

I was startled. That's a child's voice. I looked around in search for the owner to check if I was mistaken. But I was right after all. It was indeed a child - maybe around 12 or 13. _I wonder what the Hunter Association is thinking allowing a child as young as that one to take the exam. He could be killed._

I was chewing on my doughnut while thinking that it would have been better if he had just stayed home playing robots. Soon, I felt a presence approached me.

I turned my head and another surprise greeted me. Another kid.

"Heh."

I saw him smirked at me. I looked at him straight in the eyes and that's when I noticed it. _Those eyes are not that of a child._

"You're good. Being able to sense me when I was trying to sneak up on you."

I just kept quiet and continued eating.

"Can't you talk?"

 _Ignore him._

"Oi! Can you hear me?"

I sighed. As much as I can, I don't want to make contact to people. But this kid is too persistent. I extended my box of doughnuts and faced the boy.

"This is what you want right?" I said in a very low voice. "Go ahead and get some."

"Yatta!" He exclaimed happily as he grabbed a doughnut and sat beside me. "I'm kind of hungry and there's no food around here."

I expected him to get lost after snatching a piece but the kid seemed to be staying until the box is empty.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked in between chews.

"None of your business."

"That's cold of you." He replied snatching another piece. "It wouldn't hurt you to give your name, you know."

"And it wouldn't hurt you either if you don't know it."

"Che."

We sat together in silence munching on the doughnuts. It didn't take a while for us to empty the box.

"That was delicious!" The silver-haired kid said as he stood up. "By the way, the name's Killua! Thanks for the doughnuts!"

I watched as he ran off with his skateboard. _Kids taking the Hunter Exam. The world of hunters is really insane._ I sighed and adjusted my cap a bit. I never wanted to be a hunter myself if not for some circumstances. Because in truth, I detested the existence of hunters.

* * *

I walked a few steps away from the bulk of the examinees and tried to isolate myself better. I found a good spot in front and leaned back on the wall. It was not even 5 minutes when my moment of silence was disturbed yet again by another presence.

I looked up and to my surprise, saw a familiar face.

"Hisoka-niisan."

"Hizashiburi, Nagi-"

"Halt right there." I stopped him before he completed his sentence. "I'm warning you. As long as we're here, it's Nagi. Are we clear?" I said emphasizing my point with a glare.

"Kowai~! Kowai~!" He replied grinning. That grin pisses me off. He just laughed at my reactions. "So what brings you to this place? You don't like hunters, right Nagi- _kun_?

I gave him another glare, which was only dismissed by another laugh. "Okaasama."

"Eh...so she finally threw you out."

"Yeah." I replied with an annoyed look. "'Don't come back here without a license' is what she said."

"You and Yurika-chan are really similar, aren't you? Quite the lion-type."

"Shut up! I'm not like my mother and I don't want to be like her." I slumped down getting a little depressed. "If only Oniisama is here..."

For a moment, I thought I saw Hisoka-niisan's serious face. "He hasn't come home, yet?"

I shook my head.

"How long has it been?"

"3 years, 7 months, 21 days."

"Sugoi~! Completely accurate." He said grinning.

I dismissed the stupid grin and asked him a question. "How about you? News on him?"

Again, Hisoka-niisan made that serious face and shook his head. "He's smart. That's why he's definitely alive." He ended patting my cap-covered head. "Shiken wo ganbatte kudasai, ne." With that, he left me alone.

I raised my hand and touched the earrings pierce on my right ear. It was a set of three sapphire stones lined up perfectly along the lower lobe of my ear.

"Oniisama."

*Rinnnnnnnnnnnnng!*

A loud alarm suddenly sounded. I looked up and saw a suited man carrying an alarm clock. He's tall - well, taller than I am. His eyes are squinted and he has a lanky look with him. What's really bothering about his appearance is his mouth - or rather, the absence of it.

"Before we begin the exam, anyone who do not wish to sacrifice their lives in the process of acquiring a license may please step back to the elevator. Again, the exam may cost your life."

No one made a move.

"Well then, all of you follow me and we will begin the exam." He stated when no one backed out.

I stood up and walked along the rest of the examiners. In the middle of the walk, the man introduced himself.

"My name is Satotz. I will be the examiner of the first part of the Hunter Exam. I am here to escort you to the location of the second part."

A question was suddenly raised. "What about the first exam?" A random examinee asked.

"This is your first exam. To follow me all the way to the location of the second part of the exam." The man, Satotz declared.

All examinees stopped with their queries and continued to follow Satotz. Slowly, I noticed that the pace is increasing.

 _This is gonna be a pain in the ass._

Behind me, I heard the old man Tonpa talking with the kid called Gon. I think he was explaining to the little guy who the other examinees are. Being a veteran he is, it's no wonder he knows the repeaters, as well as their trademark abilities.

I sighed again trying to get away from them. I was about to increase my pace when I overheard something that's really annoying.

"This year's new faces are actually amazing!" Tonpa relayed. "To think that this year's group has three kids."

I am not that smart. But I am definitely not an idiot not to deduce that the three kids he's talking about, includes me. I lost all my determination not to talk to the other examinees and approached the group.

I slowed my pace so I can match theirs. I positioned myself in a good distance and gave the old man a good hit in the head.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, kid?! Why did you hit me?!"

"Who are you calling kid, old fart?" I glared at him.

"Well, this kid here, the silver-haired one there and you."

I gave him another fast hit in the head. "I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!"

"Eh?!"

It wasn't just the old man, Tonpa. The other three newbies also gave a shocked expression that makes me want to hit all of them in the face.

"Are you all trying to pick a fight with me?"

"But in whatever way I look at you, you look like the same age as Gon!" The tallest of the trio responded.

I gave him a good glare. "You are not supposed to judge a person because of their height." I retorted angrily.

"Gomen, we didn't mean to be rude." The blonde one replied. "It's just surprising especially you and I are of the same age."

I looked at him for a while. He stood some inches taller than me. In some way, I felt annoyed with our height difference. "You're all annoying." I said and tried to move away by increasing my pace. But before I could get away, the youngest of the three - the one presumed to be of my age - spoke in cheery tone to me. "Nee, nee! What's your name?"

I looked at him for a while. "None of your business." I said looking away from them.

"Look here, you shrimp! Gon is just trying to be nice to you!" The tallest of them growled at me.

"I don't remember asking him to be nice to me. And don't call me a shrimp!" I retorted back and sped ahead of them. I could still hear the cursing of the tall guy. What a loud-mouthed idiot. I shook my head and kept a good distance with Satotz.

* * *

Four hours have passed and we are still running. Long distance running had never been my forte but I never had difficulties with it either. Many examinees had fallen far behind. But the biggest problem here was the amount of run that we still have to make. The man Satotz never mentioned a distance or number of hours we were supposed to run. That alone was a heavy mental burden for most examinees.

 _Ah. I knew it. I shouldn't have taken this stupid exam. I'm already tired. I wanna eat._

Before I knew it, I was already ranting inside my head. It's a bad habit of mine. Whenever something annoyed me, I would always turn and rant inside my head completely forgetting my surroundings. There was a time before that I was ranting inside my head for so long that I didn't notice my bike was about to fell off a cliff.

 _And now, I am doing exactly like that._

I shook my head hard to gain back my focus. It isn't safe to lose my guard in this situation.

Even though I said that, I think I've done much ranting already because a few of the examinees was looking at me weirdly.

 _That's better, I guess. To keep them away from me. That's my plan. Or was supposed to be my plan._

The same silver-haired boy who ransacked my doughnuts approached me once again.

"Are you mental?"

 _Ignore him._

"I think you are mental." He repeated. "You've been making weird faces since a while ago."

 _Ignore him._

"Eh?! So we're back to you ignoring me, huh?"

 _Ignore him._

"Ja! I'll just do all the talking then!"

 _He's annoying_.

"That guy named Tonpa, he's lying." He suddenly said in a serious tone. "I think he's trying to do something with the newbies."

I looked at him for a while. _So this kid also noticed it._ Tonpa has been trying to do something against those newbies. He's been persistent in deceiving and getting the trust of the other three newbies I talked to a while ago.

"Should we warn them?" Killua suddenly asked.

I looked at him for a while and sighed. Finally, I said to him in a low voice. "It's none of my business. It would be their fault for being too trusting."

"Heh? You finally talked."

"Because you're too annoying."

"I'm going back there."

His words struck me for a moment. I have a questioning look on my face, which was easily read by the kid.

"I am not going to warn them. I'll just say hello to the other kid. He's interesting."

I looked back at where the trio and Tonpa were talking. _I guess Killua is right. Something is strange with the child._ How do I express this? It's like that child is too pure and too innocent - like he's completely oblivious to the demons of this world.

I continued running at my own pace while I watched Killua decelerated to match with the other child - Gon's group.

* * *

I was too focused on thinking where Satotz might be leading us that I didn't notice that Killua and the newbie trio had disappeared alongside with Tonpa. A second later Tonpa appeared with smug look of triumph on his face.

 _I thought Killua would give a better fight against the old fart. Guess I was wrong._ I shrugged. If Tonpa's back here without those newbies, it might be because they're dead or somewhere near those lines. _They were all at fault for getting deceived by the old geezer._

Time had passed since the trio with Killua disappeared. It was then that I felt the ground shaking. _Earthquake? While we're underneath the city?!_ I thought of preparing for the worst when the wall on the right side of the path we're taking shook and exploded. I shielded my eyes to see the four missing newbies jumping off the hole left by the explosion.

"Heh..." I gave a small grin. "Not bad."

The group were grinning at each other at their small triumph while the tallest (and loudest) of them was shouting at Tonpa with a threatening glare.

"I apologize for the disturbance. And we kinda destroyed your wall." The youngest, Gon said.

"I never said you couldn't break it."

I looked at Satotz who gave them a curious look. _I wonder what's in that side of the path. The examiner took interest in them._ I wondered silently. They must have conquered something amazing from over there to capture the interest of a hunter. I looked back at where they came from. I see nothing but bits of exploded rocks and stones.

I shook my head. _This is not nice. I'm starting to get interested in them as well._ I shook my head once again trying to get them out of my curiosity window.

"You really are mental."

I turned to look at where the voice was coming. I sighed. _Here we go again._

"They are an interesting bunch."

"Is that so?"

Killua gave me a confused look. "You're not going to ignore me?"

"I gave up on that. You're too stubborn. It gets more annoying if I ignore you."

He grinned. "He's the same age as me but he's amazing."

"Who?"

"Gon."

"That kid?"

Killua nodded and left to run beside Gon. I looked at them and remembered Oniisama. _Their guts and strong-head attitudes are just like Oniisama's. He would like to have little brothers like those._ I smiled thoughtfully. Then, a cloud of sadness swept me again. _Oniisama, where are you?_

The marathon continued. But now, I have mixed different feelings about this exam. For some reason, I feel like something amazing and something extraordinary is about to happen. I can't help but smirked widely as I looked at the unusual group. I caught a glimpse of Hisoka-niisan who was giving the same wide smirk as I.

 _So this is the hunter exam!_

* * *

つづき

片桐キリハ


	2. 02 Break and Run

**DISCLAIMER:** Hunter X Hunter is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful Togashi-sensee. *salutes* The plot and OC are mine though.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02.** **_Break and Run_**

I shielded my eyes at the sudden brightness. We were finally out of the underground pathway. What greeted us was a vast swamp littered with weird trees and plants. And perhaps, creatures. I looked around. The number of examinees has lessened but in my point-of-view, the number was still too much.

Satotz started talking once again when a tattered man appeared behind a rock claiming that he's the real examiner.

"Get away from him! He's an impostor! An animal belonging in this swamp!" He said dragging a corpse of an unusual animal nearby.

I turned my gaze to the dead creature. Before I knew it, I was holding my mouth and stomach to keep myself from laughing loudly. _It looks like Satotz! No wonder he's a good target of these creatures!_

"Why are you laughing to yourself?"

I wiped the tears of laughter forming at the corner of my eyes before facing the owner of the voice. It was one of the newbie trio - the one claiming to be the same age as me. My expression changed into a serious one. _Not again. Killua's more than enough annoyance._ I looked at him for a moment and turned away. I was aiming to get away from him when he talked again.

"So Killua's right. You like to ignore people."

 _That damn brat!_

"And Killua said if I annoy you enough, you'll eventually talk."

I made a mental note to kill Killua after this.

"So?"

I sighed. _Why are there so many annoying people in this planet?!_ I looked back at him. As soon as I saw his expression, my annoyed look turned into a glare. He seemed to be smirking at me.

"Why are you smirking?"

"No reason." The blonde guy said. "It's just as Killua has said. It's kind of funny." I glared at him even more. "So?"

I thought for a moment then remembered his earlier question. I let out another sigh and answered. "The creature looked like Satotz. It was funny."

"Funny?" He looked surprised. "So you don't think the Satotz we followed is a fake?"

"Huh? Why would he be a fake?"

"Just as Killua said. You're interesting."

"Huh?"

"Just like you, I don't believe he's a fake. I did doubt for a moment but analyzing the situation, the possibility of him being a fake is very low. Especially not for a hunter like him." Then, he looked at me. "On the other hand, you didn't seem to falter even for a single moment. You're so sure he was not a fake. It was like you knew even the before the bloodied man spoke and accused Satotz."

I looked at him intently. _I don't like this guy. He's too sharp._ "Is that so?" I said trying to play it off.

His eyes became sharp as if he's trying to read me. I just played it innocently. I don't feel the need of sharing the abilities I have with this stranger or with anyone else for that matter.

"Kurapika."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Kurapika? What's that?"

"My name."

"I didn't ask for it."

"I know." He ended as he returned to his comrades. "It would be nice if you could tell us yours. Killua was fumbling with his description of you because you won't tell him your name." He added before completely leaving.

* * *

Just as I thought, the Satotz we followed was real. It made a small ruckus but nonetheless everything was settled. All thanks to Hisoka-niisan.

"You shouldn't do that." I said as I approached Hisoka-niisan. "What if you fail again because of attacking an examiner? That's what happened last year, right?"

Hisoka-niisan just smiled at me without answering. That's when I noticed it. _This is bad. Hisoka-niisan's getting impatient._

I simply sighed and started to move away from. "Don't say that I didn't warn you, okay?" I said before moving out of earshot.

I sped up a bit trying to get closer to Satotz who was now starting to blur from my viewpoint. Once in a while, I looked back at Hisoka-niisan and those surrounding him. I've known him for so long that I know when he had this surge of terrible bloodlust. My train of thoughts was disturbed by a child's voice shouting through the mist.

"Oi! Leorio! Kurapika! Killua said we should speed up!"

It was one of the trio newbie called Gon waving frantically at the other two. He was running beside Killua while the other two was running somewhere behind me. I looked back to see how far they were. I was surprised when I saw where exactly they were. The blonde guy called Kurapika and the tall loud guy were just a few meters from Hisoka-niisan.

 _Bad luck. Sorry Gon but it seems that you'll be losing your friends soon._

Somehow, I felt sorry for Gon. Nonetheless, the fates of his two friends lie on how far they can run ahead of Hisoka-niisan. That proved to be difficult seeing how the tall loud guy was struggling to keep up with his current pace. Kurapika seemed able to move ahead but opted to stay with the tall loud guy.

Soon, we entered the deeper part of the swamp. By this time, the fog and mist had thickened making it almost impossible to see what's beyond the reach of an arm. _This isn't good. I better hurry ahead._ I decided and increased my pace further.

I ran a few strides before reaching Gon and Killua. I was aiming to run even further ahead of them when Killua decided to annoy me yet again.

"Yo! You okay there?"

Silence.

"Oi! That's not fair! You're already talking a while ago. You're going to ignore me again?"

"I'm not. I was planning to run further ahead but you suddenly stopped me from doing so." I said angrily. "What's the matter this time?"

"Hisoka."

"What about him?"

"He's sending signals."

I sighed and joined them in their running pace for a while. "Yeah. I felt that since a while ago. He's just stalling a bit."

"He's bringing the number of applicants down."

"Isn't that advantageous for all the surviving ones?"

"I agree."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

I was a bit surprise. The loud scream came from Gon who was running beside Killua. "What's your problem Gon?! My ear hurts!" Killua retorted rubbing his right ear.

"Because you're talking as if Hisoka's planning to murder everyone behind us."

"He is." Killua and I said at the same time.

"Then, aren't you gonna help those behind us? Leorio and Kurapika are still there!"

"Who cares?" I said bluntly. "I don't remember having obligations of saving them. This is the hunter exam. We are told by Satotz-san that we might die, remember?"

Gon was silent. "But that's just not right!"

"What's right and wrong depends on who says it."

Gon gave me another annoyed look. "I'm going back."

"Be my guest." I replied bluntly and ignored the annoyed look he's giving me. Immediately, he made a 180-degree turn and ran back to save his friends.

"He's too innocent." Killua said.

"And friendly." I added.

"That's going to kill him someday."

"I agree."

"It seems that we agree on a lot of things."

I shook my head. "I'm merely voicing out the practical side of the events. Anyone who's thinking the same way will agree to us."

"Is that so?" Killua said as he started riding his skateboard.

"I thought you're his friend. Aren't you saving him?"

"No need."

"Huh?"

"Gon's amazing. He can come back alive."

"With Hisoka-nii-" I trailed for a bit. "With Hisoka being there, I don't think so."

"Nope. He'll definitely live." Killua smirked widely.

I sighed. "You're too willful. Goodluck on that. Hope you enjoyed your short time with your friend." I ended and moved farther away from Killua and ran to get nearer to Satotz-san. _There's no way he could live. Hisoka-niisan is not the type to spare people. He kills for fun and he kills when he feels the need to do it._

* * *

It wasn't long when we reached the destination for the second part of the exam. I looked around and smirked to myself. _I knew it. They won't survive Hisoka-niisan's bloodlust. Sorry to say Killua, you just lost your new friends._ I walked to a nearby tree to get some rest from all the running I made. I was about to sit down when I saw a silhouette running towards me.

"Eh? Hisoka-niisan?"

It wasn't the fact that Hisoka-niisan made it alive that surprised me. It was the fact that he was carrying someone in his back. Moreover, it was one of those newbie trio. I watched him silently as he made his way towards me and laid down the guy he was carrying.

"Why did you carry him here?"

"Would you like it better if I kill him?"

"Not exactly that." I said looking at the guy. He has a huge bump in his left cheek making his left face swollen. "It just surprised me. You actually let people live."

Hisoki-niisan laughed at me and started patting my cap-covered head. "Is it that unusual?"

"Yeah." I said wriggling away from his hand. "And don't pat me with your hands! They're dirty! You've just killed people with those hands! I don't want to smell like dead people!"

Hisoka-niisan gave another boisterous laugh. "These people are interesting. You also noticed it, right? You were smirking after they bombed the cave a while ago."

"I was only interested in that small child called Gon and that other child there called Killua."

"Because they're on the same height as you?"

I gave him a light punch in the chest. "No idiot! And stop picking on my height!"

"Haha! So? Why did they interest you?"

Before I knew it, my face turned serious. "Oniisama's like them. Headstrong with overflowing guts and bravery. I thought that if he's here he would love to have little brothers like them."

Hisoka-niisan didn't reply to my answer. He just gave me one last pat and walked away. My hand went again to my earrings as I remembered my brother again. _Where are you right now, Oniisama?_

"Oi!"

A loud voice shattered my thoughts. _Ugh! I moved too late. I should have walked away the moment Hisoka-niisan left me here._ I looked behind me to see the rest of the newbie trio with Killua running towards me. The child called Gon and his friend, Kurapika tended to the unconscious loud-mouthed guy. While the two were checking on him, Killua stood beside me with a huge smirk on his face.

"I told you he'll make it."

"Huh?"

"Gon. I said he'll make it remember?"

"He did not make it." I said as a-matter-of-factly. "Hisoka-nii…Hisoka just let him live for now. He's interested in them that's why he let them live."

"Is that what he said to you?"

I looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you talking to him casually a while ago. You know each other?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

"Hmmmm." I made a side glance at Killua who was now looking intently at me. He was about to ask another question but was stopped when we heard that the loud-mouthed guy was finally waking up.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Ouch!" He winced as he touched his swollen face. "What happened to me?"

They all looked at each other. The loud-mouthed guy whom Gon called Leorio seemed to forget everything that happened to him.

"Don't you remember anything?" Kurapika started asking.

"I do remember until I attacked Hisoka, but after that…" He trailed. _He must be sound asleep when Hisoka-niisan brought him here._ I saw Gon and Kurapika nodding to each other agreeing not to mention anything anymore to Leorio. Killua also joined them in conversation giving me an escape route. _At least, the topic is off now. I should move away before they realized I'm still here._ I walked away quietly. I haven't even made three steps when Gon stopped me.

"Nee, arigatoo!"

"Huh?"

"You were looking after Leorio before we came, weren't you?"

I gave him a confused look. "I am not. I just happened to be here when Hisoka-nii…Hisoka left him here."

"Soredemo, arigatoo!"

"You're weird." I told him honestly. _This child is too pure for his own good._ "Anyway, I'll be leaving."

"Matte!"

I scratched my head rather forcefully and turned back angrily. "What is it this time? Can't you at least guess that I don't want to be associated with you? With anyone of you?"

All of them seemed surprised. I was surprised myself too. I've been annoyed by the group since a while ago that I already snapped from it. I glared at them angrily. "If you excuse me, I wanted to be left alone." I turned around again and this time, I strengthened my will to completely ignore them for the rest of the exam period.

"It's not true that you don't want to be associated with us. Because I think you're a nice person after all! " Gon started. In spite of it, I didn't make a move to turn back or wait for him until he's done with his speech. But I do hear the earliest part of his monologue. "My name is Gon! And these are my friends! It would be nice if you could become my friend too! I am aiming to become a…." The rest of his words were lost in my ears. I only heard fainted words from Leorio about leaving me alone since I am an annoying brat or somewhere along those lines. I walked near the front of a tall gate waiting for the examiner to appear within it. _Sorry dudes. I am not one of you and I don't see the need of having friends. I've been living without one so having none for the rest of my life isn't really a problem. I only need my family, my Oniisama and no one else._

* * *

つづき

片桐キリハ


End file.
